


Fairytale

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, Humor, Incest, M/M, Multi, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-24
Updated: 2009-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry has an unusual inheritance and gains two mates as a result





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**A/N: These characters do not belong to me and I'm not making any money from writing this. This is a 'welcome back' fic for my BFF Kamerreon! We agreed that Harry/Bill/Charlie would be smmmmmmmmokin'! And unfortunately, there's just not enough Harry/Bill or Harry/Charlie out there. Hell, there's so little use of Bill and Charlie that some sites don't even include them in the character listings, kinda like Cedric.**

**Warnings: This story features feyborn!bottom!Harry and Weasleycest. It also has lots of hot and kinky gay smut (cum-swapping, three-way round-the-world, double penetration, etc.). Don't like, then why in Merlin's name did you click the link?**

\-----------------------------------------------

"Harry!" exclaimed the bulky redhead, scandalized. "You can't possibly mean what I think you mean."

"Yes I do, Charlie. I'm sorry, but, that's the way it is. I've got two mates, and you and Bill are my mates. As such, I'm going to want both of you to make love to me together."

"B-b-b-but he's my brother!"

"Yes, I have noticed that. But, I think you two can get over that."

"But it's incest!"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that it can be hot? Ask the twins!"

"WHAT!"

"You mean you're the only one who doesn't know that they fuck each other and share lovers? Even Percy and Ron know that and they can be amazingly clueless!"

"But..."

"Yes, that is how two men make love."

"Smartass!"

"Yup," confirmed the brunette with a cocky grin. "And another thing. Who do you think taught me how to suck dick? Percy? Hell no. He's as straight as an arrow, but more dull. Getting double-teamed by the twins was a major high point of my life."

"I don't want to know any more about their sexploits. And why were you with them anyways? You're mated to Bill and I!"

Harry couldn't decide if Charlie was purposely being dim, or if it was all the shocks he'd just had. "Charlie," he began slowly. "I have been sexually active since I was thirteen. When I started dating Cedric Diggory, I naturally was going to want sex at some point. Fred and George helped me figure out the logistics of it, though they wouldn't deny Rick the opportunity to take my virginity, they gave me that much for all the hassling they gave me over dating Rick. I loved Rick, for the two very short years we were together. He was my first lover, but on the day he died, and I got to talk to his spirit, he told me to grieve as I needed, but not to cling to him. I had others that I would be able to share my life with. He was right. I have you and Bill."

As he finished his speech, Bill came into the attic. "I'm guessing you've told him?" he asked as he came up behind his future mate. The curse-breaker gently smoothed his hands over Harry's gossamer wings, even as he claimed the tip of a long, pointed ear between his lips. He looked over at his brother.

"I went through the same thing, Charlie. I came to one conclusion: I can make myself miserable and lose Harry forever, or I can deal with the fact that I have to be naked in the same room as you, probably touching and stimulating you while making love to him. I chose to keep Harry. What will you decide?"

Charlie looked torn. He glanced between the two men in front of him. Since turning seventeen, Harry had become an exquisite beauty. He was slim, but not to where he'd look anorexic, and there were definitely muscles. His fey heritage, pixie, gave him long, elegantly pointed ears; gossamer dragonfly-like wings, and slender antennae. Ron had laughed until he pissed himself, but the rest accepted the changes with aplomb. Charlie and Bill thought he was gorgeous. The most startling change, however, were Harry's eyes. They remained their normal vibrant green, but shimmered with flecks of gold and silver that made them explode with brilliance.

He then focused on his brother. Bill was tall and muscular, with an athletic, but not overly-developed build. His long hair _was_ appealing; Charlie actually preferred men with long hair for him to run his thick fingers through. The height and build were also appealing. If he ignored the fact that Bill was his brother, the other redhead had a definite physical appeal to the dragon-handler. Yes, he has seen his brother naked before, you couldn't live with someone most of your life and _not_ see them that way at least once, and he knew his brother was well-endowed. Apparently it was part of the Weasley creature-inheritance. They were all part satyr. Fortunately, it was diluted enough that they didn't get the hooves or the horns. They did, however, get the sexual prowess and randiness. After all, that was why they had a lot of children. He hoped that Harry could keep up with the pair of them, if they went through with this. He already knew that Harry's likelihood of getting pregnant had increased with his inheritance. He looked at them again. With a deep sigh, he knew what he had to do. He had to do what he thought was the best for all involved. He would become Harry's mate.

"I've made my decision. I'm going to accept this. I don't want to hurt Harry. I've loved him too long for me to harm him like that," he declared. He looked to Harry. "Will you forgive me my reluctance and hesitation?"

"Of course. It was a shock to your system. You reacted as I expected. Bill did the same thing. He wasn't too happy about sharing me, but at least he was sharing me with someone he could trust."

"I think that's why I accepted this as well. I can trust Bill. It could have been worse after all."

"Yeah, it could've been Malfoy," Harry clarified.

"Which one?" asked Bill with a smirk.

"Either male would have been bad, and I don't know how I would've handled having a female mate, seeing as how I'm gay, but if I had to have either Lucius or Draco, I think I would have preferred Draco. At least _he's_ closer to my age than old man Malfoy."

That set both Weasleys off into raucous laughter. Footsteps were heard on the stairs and the door burst open as Arthur Weasley entered the attic. "What's all the noise boys?"

"Harry just called Lucius Malfoy 'Old Man Malfoy'!" wheezed Charlie. That caused his father to chuckle.

"You're right, that is funny," he began, before suddenly turning serious. "However, have you made your decision?" He realized how hard this was for his eldest sons, and he hoped that they would do what they felt was right for them all.

Charlie stood tall and proud before his father. "I have, and I have chosen to be with Harry. To do otherwise would disgrace myself and my way of thinking."

"That was a very good and very mature answer, my son. You and Bill have both made me proud, and this is one thing more to make me honored to call you my sons. I can only hope that the others will make such decisions."

"Can't speak for the twins, Ginny or Percy, but I think Ron's in the clear with Hermione," stated Harry.

"Yes, well, if you three are decided on how you want to proceed, I think you should take Harry with you to either of your flats and mate with him like you're supposed to," said Arthur, a little uncomfortable to be discussing sex with his two eldest sons and their soon-to-be-lover. He'd already done the embarassing birds-and-bees talk with all his children once, and he didn't want to do it again.

The younger wizards all flushed before nodding, then heading downstairs. They bid goodbye to rest of the family before disapparating to Charlie's flat in Diagon Alley.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

After having dinner, the trio moved into the bedroom, nervous about how this would play out. Harry, emboldened by how his mates had accepted him, stripped down and splayed himself on the burgundy bedspread, his lightly tanned skin contrasting beautifully with the dark reddish brown of the fabric. His dripping cock hard and flat against his flat belly, he beckoned to his lovers.

After Bill and Charlie undressed they moved onto the bed where they each claimed Harry's mouth in turn. "Now each other," Harry demanded. The hesitantly looked at each other, before Bill shrugged and kissed his brother. "With tongue!" He watched delightedly as Charlie's tongue snaked out and into his brother's mouth. "Mmmmm..." purred the dark haired boy. "Can't wait to see you fuck each other."

"We're going to wait a bit for that," said Charlie hesitantly.

"I think it should be before either of you gets to touch me," said Harry petulantly. He even went so far as to pout. The Weasley men hesitated again. "I want some Weasleycest now! Bill, suck Charlie's cock, and you better swallow or I'll go find the twins and mate with them!"

"Can you do that?"

"Yes, since I'm feyborn. I'm supposed to mate to my true mates, but I can claim others if my mates are unsatisfactory. It's part of the natural chaos that the fey represent. However, I do want both of you, I've been attracted to you since I first met you."

"Even though you were with Diggory?"

"Just because my eyes wandered, doesn't mean I would pursue my targets. Now get busy!"

"Harry, don't be pushy. It makes you sound like a Malfoy." Harry gaped in astonishment. "How about we compromise? I'll suck Charlie's cock, if he sucks you and you suck me. We aren't comfortable yet being intimate with each other, so we'd really appreciate it if you would let us acclimate ourselves to being incestuous, okay?"

Harry nodded in reluctant agreement. He agreed he _was_ being overly demanding, but he was horny damn it and he needed his mates. He was surprised when Charlie's warm wet mouth covered his straining erection. Seeing Charlie's expectant gaze, he looked across the stocky body and saw Bill bobbing up and down on his brother's thick dick. Harry dove for Bill's longer prick and inhaled it.

Bill's throaty moan over Harry's assault sent a phalanx* of vibrations marching over his brother's sweet shaft. Charlie obviously enjoyed it because he had to have done something Harry liked as he felt the suction on his own cock increase sharply. The trio soon established a comfortable, yet intense pace and eventually filled each other's mouths with their creamy essences.

Harry immediately claimed Charlie's mouth and they swapped Bill's seed between the two of them, the heat of their mouths keeping it in a liquid state. Bill, needing some attention, started licking up his own cum as it spilled from between his lovers' lips. Harry immediately turned to his oldest mate and kissed him, sucking on his tongue, while Charlie lapped at the fey creature's rosy nipples.

It wasn't long before their inhuman libidos had them ready for another go. Bill pulled the smaller man into his lap. "Prep him for me Charlie," he purred in Harry's ear, knowing the erotic tones would reach his brother's ears. The brunette he held in his arms shivered in aroused delight as warm air ghosted across his senstive ears.

Charlie gave a wicked smirk and bent to his pleasurable task. He placed a kiss to the leaking phallus in front of him, at the same time, collecting a few drops of precum. He licked his lips sensuously, Harry's answering whimper confirming he saw, though Bill's squirm told him his brother had enjoyed the manuever as well. He ducked down, to the tiny opening Bill presented to him, his brother's furred testicles hanging below, swollen with their offering. His nimble tongue danced across both, tasting the differences in the flavors of his lovers. Bill was muskier, more earthy, perhaps flavored by all the years he had spent under the ground in Egypt. Harry, tasted fresher, crisp and clean, like a spring breeze. The dragon handler moaned his approval and continued bathing them both in his saliva, before pointing his tongue and piercing his mate's hole. The action brought a delightful keening noise from the half-pixie in the curse-breaker's arms.

Harry squrimed and writhed in Bill's lap, the older man thoroughly enjoying the younger's sensuous movements. Bill spread him a little wider, not wanting to make his little mate uncomfortable and the brunette's moans increased in volume as more of Charlie's tongue penetrated his body. "Damn that's hot!" he swore as he felt his brother alternate between their mate's asshole and his balls. He knew they had both protested at first, but as each arousing second passed, they found their inhibitions fading more and more with each moan and swipe of tongue. Both red heads knew, without a doubt, that by the end of the night they will have fucked each other, and they were too turned on to care. All that mattered was pleasing their mate.

Charlie whispered a spell and his lubricated fingers started for Harry's twitching hole. He pressed the first into the tight orifice and enjoyed the squeal of pleasure the brunette released. After a few thrusts, he added a second, scissoring and stretching the sensitive flesh. The younger man rocked his hips, trying to fuck himself on those thick fingers, but with Bill restraining him, he wasn't too successful. Soon enough, a third finger joined the first two and Harry screeched as his prostate was abused by the probing digits. "He's taking three Bill," he informed his older sibling.

"Good, once he takes four, I'll penetrate him. Then we'll see how much he can really take."

"What do you mean?" demanded the other.

"Oh, come on! He's been with the twins. You know he's been double penetrated, though they aren't as thick as we are."

"What?" squeaked Charlie.

"We've circle jerked together," admitted Bill.

"Just FUCK ME ALREADY!" hollered Harry.

"Not until you take four fingers, Pixie."

"Then get to it! What are you waiting for? Christmas?"

Charlie growled and rammed four fingers into the feyborn creature's body earning another happy shriek. Bill jerked his brother's hand away, lubed himself up, and slammed into Harry's slim body. He stopped, even though Harry writhed, trying to get his lover to move.

"Not yet, baby. We're waiting for Charlie. Don't you want us both at the same time?" he purred. His response was a throaty moan. "Now Charlie, use a stretching charm so you can join us."

"Why didn't we do that to begin with?" said the dragon handler petulantly.

"Because it was more fun the other way, of course, now get in here."

"Now who's being pushy?" groused the burly red head. He cast the spell and slid his cock in next to his brother's, while their lover twitched and spasmed around the pair of meaty organs. Charlie groaned as his cock moved against his brother's before he was unable to go any further. _Damn!_ he thought. _Never would have thought how incredible it would feel to do this with Bill. His cock feels so good against mine, so natural, like when he sucked me off. Oh my god! I'm getting even more turned on at the thought of being with my brother!_ As he thought this, he started to panic, and Harry, picking up on his mate's distress started to get upset.

"Charlie!" snarled Bill. "Whatever you're thinking about, STOP THINKING ABOUT! It's upsetting Harry!"

Bill's angry tone shocked Charlie. Bill was generally like their dad. Both men were even-tempered, very slow to anger. What was it about Harry that brought out a fierceness in his family? Oh, duh! Harry didn't have a family, so the Weasley's filled in, though Bill and Charlie came into the equation later.

"Harry, shhhh. I'm sorry, baby. Don't be upset with me for my stupidity, okay?" he said in a pleading tone. He bent his head and claimed a nipple in his mouth hoping he could convey his regret somehow for his thoughts. He gently thrust with his hips as he suckled before letting go of the tender flesh. "I'm sorry Harry. I want this to work but I'm scared I'm gonna fuck it up. Please forgive me?"

"It's okay," said Harry gently. "Truth to tell, I freaked at first when I found out I was gay. I told Hermione and she said that the vast majority of wizards were at the least bisexual. She helped me tell Ron, and he was okay with it, provided I didn't go after Malfoy." He then dropped his voice. "The thing with that was that Ron had a hell of a crush on Malfoy in third year. Fifth year, I caught them going at it. Never would have thought that Draco was a screamer, but then, he's probably never been with anyone as big as Ron. He's HUGE!"

"I thought that Ron was with Hermione?"

"Oh, he is. And he's with Draco in a threesome. Saw all three of them on New Year's last year. Hermione was being doubled teamed with Ron in her snatch and Draco up her ass. I wouldn't have minded joining in, but I prefer men, and macho men at that."

"Macho men?" asked Bill, confused by the muggle term.

"You know, tall, muscular, well-hung men like you and Charlie. Draco's too effeminate for me. I'm femme enough and a total bottom. Now, can we get back to the sex?"

Bill responded to the question with a hard thrust that had all three of them moaning. Charlie's hips snapped in a sharp counter-thrust. They carried on in this manner for a while until they worked out a rhythm where they thrust in tandem as they held the slender boy in place. Harry screamed like a banshee as his orgasm crashed over him. The extra stimulation of his spasming channel squeezed the climaxes out of his lovers and they filled his body with copius amounts of their seed. When they came down from their highs, both redheads slipped out of the still-twitching body. Bill immediately moved Harry around and started sucking their combined cum from Harry's hole. He filled his mouth and motioned for Charlie to do the same.

As Charlie drank from Harry's body, Bill claimed their lover's mouth and shared the creamy concoction with the brunette. Harry whimpered and whined as he tasted the bittersweet mixture on his oldest lover's tongue. Harry swallowed eagerly then grabbed for Charlie, pulling him up and pressing his mouth to the dragon handler's, drinking again, while Bill dove back down for more.

The slender body twitched as Bill's agile tongue lapped up more cum. When the cursebreaker sucked out the last of his and his brother's combined essences, he moved up Harry's body intending to kiss him again, but was denied. "Feed your brother, Bill. Drink, Charlie." The pair hesitated briefly before kissing, their tongues dancing in each others' mouth as they slowly swallowed the last of the semen. When they pulled away, they looked at each other and flushed in embarrasment as their lust-fogged brains cleared.

"Don't be ashamed, Bill, Charlie," said Harry. "I enjoyed every last moment of our lovemaking, and watching the pair of you was VERY enjoyable. Please don't be upset at enjoying each other."

"We'll be okay Harry. I enjoyed having Charlie's mouth on me, his cock against mine. I believe we'll work out fine," replied Bill.

"It's just going to take time, Harry. This is new for us. No matter how enjoyable it was, it's still going to take some time," said Charlie.

"Hopefully, I'll come home one day to find you two going at it without me. MMMMmmmmm....That would be a nice surprise," purred the fey boy.

"Maybe one day, but not any time soon," agreed the oldest Weasley boy. "I love you. BOTH of you."

"I love you both too," replied Charlie, "I don't want us to stop making love just because we're a bit insecure."

"Thank you," Harry said, happy tears filling his eyes. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, love," said the Weasley boys in unison. "You're welcome."


End file.
